Lost to the wind
by Regular sonic fan
Summary: sonic the hedgehog is the biggest hero the world has ever known and the fastest thing alive, but...will he be the same optimistic, free spirited,fun loving guy after the one the one thing that defines who he is is taken from him?..his speed.
1. deadly mistakes

**_ATTENTION people of planet Earth and other wise I DO NOT own any of the sega characters mentioned in this story. I wish i did .. but i don't. Now that that's cleared up this is my very first fanfic.. so enjoy!_**

It was another normal adventurous day for Sonic and his friends,today they were trying to retrieve the fourth chaos emerald to which Eggman stole from them the very second it was found. They managed to infitrate his base fairly easily, not to anyones surprise due to the fact that they had the worlds smartest eight year old with them(that being Miles"tails" Prower).  
Eggman however had planned ahead just incase such an occasion was to occur,  
"hooo hoho! well done sonic it appears that you and your friends made it past my high tech security without so much as a scratch!"Eggman exclaimed over an intercom

''of course.. what you expect anything less from the fastest thing alive?..''Sonic boasted proudly.  
"No no of coourse not!... in fact i've even put together a special present for all of you for your impressive feat!" Eggman said with a sinister smile palstered across his face.  
"Enough rambling already Eggman! GET TO THE POINT ALREADY!"Knuckles angrily bellowed out.  
''Ahh yeess! so sorry to keep you waiting. For your valiant efforts at infiltraitng my Eggfortress, i have prepared an endless army of Eggbots for you.. I didn't rap it hope you don't mind! hooo hoho!''Eggman said.  
''hehe! typical Eggman! i mean Eggbots...really he pulls this stunt almost every time hmmp! i bet well have these things beat in less than 2 minutes!"Sonic said with a cocky yet determined tone.  
"Uhh sonic does the word ENDLESS mean anything to you?"Knuckles replied with a slightly worried tone to his voice, as a group of Eggbots made their presence known.  
"oh come on Knux you worry to much! Eggman obviously just said that to try to intimidate us .. i guess he succeded with some of us!" Sonic said as a teasing smile formed across his face.

"GRRR!... I AM NOT SCARED!".Knuckles said as he took down 2 robot in a single punch  
"hey i never said that you"... Sonic started after spindashing through a row of robots.  
"focuse you guys weve got bigger prolems to deal with!..and besides sonic, knuckles has every reason to be worried, my scanner is picking up some unusual levels of energy from these "Eggbots"Tails stated in a stern yet worried voice.  
"umm is it just me...hiiiyaah!"Amy began after shesmashed a robot in the chest and sent it airborn."or do these robots look different too?"  
'' Amy's right these robot look much more scary then before!''Cream said standing out of harms way for her protection(like the others told her to)  
"Chao! Chao" Cheese said in a timid yet agreeing voice.  
-boom! bang!-  
"haha! two more down ! just stay there cream we'll be done reeeal soon at this rate!"Sonic yelled back to her in a reassuring voice.  
Tails gave Sonic a very annoyed look when he said that.  
"What?"Sonic asked his younger teammate.  
"your having way to much fun with this!"Tails said while shooting three robots with a laser gun.  
"oh come on you cant tell me that..." Sonic began.  
"ahhhhh! SOOONIC HELP ME! Amy screamed while in the grip of an Eggbot, to wich was squeezing the life out of her)'  
"AMY! hang on!" Sonic shouted seconds before he began his rescue.  
"let" clank..."me" thud"Go!" Amy angrily exclaimed as she tried to smash her way out of the brutish robots grip with her endless supply of hammers ,but the harder she resisted the hader it squeezed."ahhhhh!.. SOOnic!'' seconds after she cried out his name for the second time a blue strike of light penetraited the robots torso and when she opened her eyes she was being carried to safety by sonic.  
"ohh sonic im soo grateful that you saved me. you must really care alot about me!"the pink hedgehog excitedly said as she clung onto him with extreme force.  
"ahhh!.. AMY! im glad your okay but I cant breath!"he said through gasps of air.  
while sonic was dealing with Amy he was unaware that Eggman had unleashed more Eggbots wtih strength far greater then the ones before,

"Man... when Eggman said this was an endless army he wasn't kidding" Tails said to Knuckles a mixtures of worry and interest in his voice.  
"Yeah! and is it me or are these things getting stronger?"Knuckles tiredly exclaimed.  
"its not you according to my scanner every new group that comes out is two times stronger then the last!"Tails replied back feeling both shock and fear run through him.  
''Man!.. i wish thise two would stop goofing off and help us out already!"Knuckles said as he quickly glared at Amy and Sonic before returning his focus back to the current battle.."I don't know how much longer i can last..''  
Knuckles and Tails were severly worn out from fighting, they were so badly injured that Cream and Cheese had to disobey the orders they were given and step in to help. Sonic and Amy were too distracted to relize any of the events going (sonic was too busy trying to pry off Amy, and Amy was too love struck to pay attention to any but Sonic). while sonic was still dealing with amy...  
"OOhh SOOnic I just KNEW you would save me! it must have kiled you to see the one you love in danger"Amy gleefully shreiked  
"Uuuuhh.. Amy can we deal with this later we still have to help the oth..."Sonic began but he was quickly interrupted by Tails.  
"Oh no!... Sonic LOOK OUT!''Tails cried out in horror.  
at that moment most of the Eggbots began to randomly fire all around them(presumably for more effective damage toward sonic and his friends)  
"huh?" before sonic could even turn around to see what Tails was talking about he felt severe burning pain in his lower back, he had been struck by one of the Eggbots lasers."Ngghh!"(he cried out in pain) the pain was so intense that sonic felt his body go limp.  
"OH NO! SOOONNic!" Amy cried grabbing him even closer then she did before,tears running down her face.  
sonic heard this and tried to say something to calm her down but the pain was to great for him to reply ...suddenly the pain stopped altogether,but sonic became very sleepy and his surroundings became blacker and blacker until he was in a world of darkness.

_that's the end of chapter one!.. cliff hangers you gotta love them!  
expect chapter 2 within the week, please read and review!  
All suggestions will be taken into consideration and greatly appreciated  
Thnx!_


	2. The Awakening

Chapter 2

_ Soo hear we are again with chapter two and you know ..what I'm going to say next but I gonna say it anyway!...I do not own any characters from the Sonic team (like that wasn't already obvious!)anyways i present to you chapter 2..Enjoy!_

* * *

_After what seemed like an eternity of darknes Sonic's body finally enabled hi_m the ability to open his eyes to the word once more. Sonic opened his eyes slightly but quickly shut them due to the blinding light of the room and because of the pain in his back that, although it had relived itself cosideribly in his opinion,still made its presence known. Sonic opened his eyes again after they had adjusted to the light, he slowly looked around and noticed that he was no longer at the Eggfortress, but in room that resembled that of a hospital room for a patient, he also saw the concerned looks of all his friends as they came into the room to check on him(as they did everyday).Sonc felt a feeling of relief since he woke up moments ago an entire river of questions flowed through his mind and he figured if anyone could answer them it would be his friends  
"ugghh..h..hey guys!" Sonic said in a low tone, he found that it was harder to speak than he thought it would be due to the pain from his recent injury but for the moment it wasen't impossible,and if he wanted answers to his questions he would have to ask no mater the level of pain.

"your finally awake!..thank god you had us all worried sick'' tails happily exclaimed as he rushed over to his best friend's side "now that your awake I'll have to check your vitals on my computer to see if your ok" .

Ok...sounds good buddy but before you..do that can somebody tell me what exactly happened back.. at the Eggfortress... and were I am? Sonic weakly inquired,awaiting a response from anyone of his friends but all he recieved from them was a group of shocked and confused looks.  
It stayed like this for a while noone said a word,none of Sonic's friends knew how to respond to his question,until Tails finally spoke up. "You mean you don't remeber what happened?"  
"Well I remember when we..." Sonic began, but quickly stopped when he found that he was unable to move his legs while shifting his postion in his bed."Wh...what the!...whats going on?...Why can't I move my legs?"  
Noone dared to reply to his question for fear of his reaction,Tails could only respond by looking away from his friend, with a look of pain and sympathy which made Sonic terrified, he knew that for his friends to get like this something bad had happened. "Tails!...what happened to me? he asked with more determination and force in is voice.  
Tails looked back at the others unsure of what to do,Knuckles gave him a resuring knod almost as if saying_ 'go ahead tell him, its ok'_, and with that Tails faced Sonic once more.  
"S...sonic"Tails weakly started, he had never been so scared before in his life, and he always hated being the bearer of bad knews more so now than ever.  
"yeah?.." sonic replied wishing his freind would get to the point already.  
"back at the Eggfortress you were hit in the back..more specifically your lower spine by one of the Eggbot's lasers...Tail bgan to explain but was cut of by Sonic who was(as usual)growing impatient.

"yeah...yeah Tails I remember that but thats not what I'm interested right now!...why cant I move or feel my legs!"  
T ails was shocked at his friends sudden outburst and he was hurt because he knew how sonic would react if told him..he didn't know how to break the bad knews to his freind so he decided to be blunt with him and just tell him like it was.  
s..Sonic ...the reason why you..why you can't move or feel your legs is because...you..yo..you've been.. paralyzed from the waist down!' he ended the last part of his reply as quickly as possible out fear of a horrible reaction from his friend but all sonic could do was give a shocked stare.  
"W...what?..your joking..right you gotta be jokin!..RIGHT?.Tails?"sonic nervously inquired "hmm...I...I'm sorry Sonic". Tails said in a low sympathetic voice with the same hurt look had earlier.  
Kn..Knux?...Sonic asked knowing that if this was a joke (wich he was praying it was)he would be behind it.  
Knuckles opened his mouth as if he were about to say something,but he quickly closed it and began to stareddown at the floor so as not to see his freind in his current state.  
"No,no,no!...a..Amy?" he practically screamed at her, hoping that she would opose what the others had said.  
"i...I'm so sorry sonic..this is all My fault!" she wimpered with tears streaming down her face and Cream and Cheese trying to comfort er.  
"N..no..NO!. i..I don't believe you..ANY of you! your ALL lying!" sonic screamed out in denial as he hopelessly tried to move his legs to prove them all wrong. Tears began to stream down the poor hero's face as nothing happened with each attempt he made but he wasen't about to give up.  
"Sonic stop!.. the more you try to move your legs the more you risk further injury!.." Tails yelled as ran over and stopped sonic's hopeless attempts at trying to walk.  
'No..no..no..this..can't...be happenning..to...me!"sonic said between sobs .  
All of sonic's freinds were in shock..they had never seen the hero like this before, he never cried or showed sadness...but under circumstances such as these how was he to act?  
"Sonic i..its okay I mean at least you made it out ali...'' Tails began in hopes of cheering up his disrought best freind but was once again cut off .  
"get out..." sonics mumbled in a low tone "what?'' Tails replied feeling confused.  
"i said..GET OUT! ALL OF YOU!... just leave me alone! Sonic replied out of rage and sorrow he didn't mean to be so agressive to the people who ment him well he just wanted to be alone and he had to release some the anger that was inside of him.  
" OK sonic if that's what you want...I'll be back to check on your progress later"tails calmly stated.  
With that the others did as they were told and briefly exited the room to give their frend time to cope with his newly obtained disability.  
The second they exited the room sonic began to softly cry, remembering all that had happened to him recently and letting all of his emotions pour out of him(something that he had never done before, but obviously needed to).  
From outside his door sonic could hear the distant but still audible voices of his friends expressing their concerns and sympathy toward him.

"I've already got the basic design down, Ishould have his wheelchair ready in three days" Tails explained to the struck a nerve in sonic,but he continued to listen carefully to what his friends were saying.

"Amy, will run again?" Cream worriedly inquired "I...I don't know Cream...I don't know" was all Amy could think to say to reassure her younger friend.

That did it for sonic after he heard that tears began to pour down like a waterfall, those two conversations held by his friends made it all too real for sonic that he would truly never walk again,and with that he had a revalation he relized that... as fast as he run, is as fast as he was crippled(ironic isn't it?).Moments after came to the conclusion that all that his friends had told him earlier was true,all he could do was cry and cry but...as time dragged on his sorrow slowly turned to a mixture of depression and exhaustion which eventually caused him to fall into a much needed sleep.

* * *

_ Well there you have it the End of chapter two..sad I know..but hey what did u expect ..I just read the title XD... anyways i know you all must have alot of questions the main one being what happens to sonic?...well you'll just have to keep readin to find out! chapter three will be up soon i promise,  
_

_ please feel free to review and if you have any suggestion or questions for this story don't be afraid to ask! :)_

_ **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, PEACE!**_


	3. Night of Revelations

**_Hey everybody!finally finished chapter three, sorry its so short i just wrote this cuz it just randomly popped into my head...The next chapter will be longer...PROMISE!  
Anyways...enjoy!(oh and i don't own any Sega characters mentioned in this fanfiction)_**

* * *

chapter 3: night of revelations

Later that night sonic found himself staring at the cealing thinking about all that has happened to him had been drifting in and out of sleep but the stress he was under just would not permit him a good nights this no longer bothered him, he became too lost in his thoughts to care about rest.

* * *

**_Sonic's P.O.V_**

As I lay in my bed all I could do is remember all of the painful memories that have recently occured. My body fobids me from doing anything else...In truth only one question ran through my mind the whole time..._'Why ME? Why of all_ _people did this have to happen to ..ME?'_ I thought fighting back tears.  
_'Am i being punished for something I did..or something I'll do in the future?' _I bit my lip _'Am I being taught a lesson of some sort?"_.I sighed as I thought my next thought. _or is this just a cruel joke...  
with m_e as the _p__unch line?_'This was all that ran through my mind as I stared blankly at the cealing...my thoughts came to an abrupt end as I heard the sounds of my room door open and the faint sounds of someone quietly entering the room...

**_end of p.o.v_**

* * *

Tails slowly made his way into Sonic's room so he could quickly check on him without waking him he was unaware of, however,was that Sonic was distressed and still awake.

"I'm awake Tails"sonic said softly  
"Uh...s-sorry Sonic! I didn't think you'd still be up''.Tails said feeling a little scared and slightly embarassed.  
"I've been off and on for a while...guess I just have alot on my mind, so what do you need?sonic said in a slightly depressed tone.  
"huh?..oh I just came to check on the process of healing and make sure you're ok" Replied Tails  
"Yeah, if you call this ok.." Sonic said rubbing his thighs.  
Tails eyes widened"N-no! I didn't mean it like that! I-" He was cut off by Sonic .  
"Calm down, buddy!I know what you mean." Sonic replied. "oh" Tails muttered, feeling his face grow hot "G-good" . for a short while Tails ran his tests on sonic in silenece, niether he nor Sonic spoke a word, until sonic finally spoke up and asked the question that has been on everyone's mind since the accident.  
"Tails?...'' sonic weakly started.  
"yeah'' Tails replied only half listening to his best friend, his main focus on his work.  
"can I ask you someting?..." sonic nervously continued.  
Tails picked up on how scared his friend was and stopped what he was doing to give him his full attention."Sure sonic...what is it ?" Tails inquired...now he really wanted to know what was on his friends mind.  
" is this permanant?" sonic sonic asked with fear and curiousity present in is voice.  
"W...what do you mean?" was all Tails could say, he was both shocked and confused at his friends question.  
" I mean will ever be able to walk again?..." sonic asked with a little more force than the last time.  
Tails said nothing...he didn't know how to respond to is friends question, so he just decided to change the subject.  
"Uhhhmm...ALL DONE.. looks like evry things normal and...Tails nervously began to ramble as he slowly tried to exit the room "TAILS!"sonic yelled out despiration,anger, and annoyence.  
this suprised Tails greatly, in all the years they had known eachother Sonic had never yelled at Tails before, but he knew why sonic had done it and understood that what sonic needed right know was an honest opinion no matter how painful it would be.  
" r-Right..sorry sonic...In answer to your question... I don't know.. i just .. i really don't know" Tails replied, a mixture of sorrow and sympathy washing over him.  
" I was afraid you'd say that..' was all Sonic could say. He could feel the tears begining to form and Tails was well aware that his friend was on the brink of breaking down again.  
"H-hey sonic cheer up... every things gonna be ok!" he said in a soft yet semi enthusiastic voice.  
"h-how do you know?" Sonic weakly asked,tears already streaming down his face.  
" because you've got the support of all your friends to help you through this, and besides we've gotten out of worse situtations before!'' Tails said feeling as though he was making real progress with his friend emotionally.  
Sonic however was not so convinced by his best friend's words, but he didn't want to make him worry any more than he already has.''y-yeah buddy ...your ..your probably right." Sonic said forcing a fake smile.  
" Good !" Tails said with a genuine smile of relief present upon his face." I'll be back in the mornining to check on you,ok?"  
"s-sure sounds..good Tails" sonic said trying to sound enthusiastic.  
"ok, se ya later!" Tails happily exclaimed as he grabbed his equipment and quickly exited the room so his friend could have some time to rest in peace.  
sonic however was no longer smiling, once Tails had left his room he layed back in his bed, tears began to glide down his cheeks"so its true then.. there's no point in dening it any longer..  
this is my life now..." was all that ran through the young hero's mind that night.

* * *

**_Well thats the end of the third chapter,hope you liked it! Again I apologize for the shortness, chapter four will be much longer I promise!, also special thanks to Super Light the Hedgehog for commenting on my story, and to sonicFan 2000 for faving me, I appreciate it you guys! and thanks to all of you out there who are reading this fanfic it means a lot!_**

**_please review my story, tell me what you think or even give me some suggestions or ideas that you may have!_**

**_ Hope u liked it!...Chapter four is on its way so keep an eye out!_**

**_P.s Special thanks to the anonymous reviewer who helped me better this chapter(you know who you are!) this is my first fanfic so im not very good with certain things but I really appreciate any constructive criticism and I really enjoy all the positive feedback I've been gettin frm u guys! Thnx soo much!XD_**********

**_ Bye 4 now! ;D _**


	4. Second Encounters

**chapter 4: Second Encounters(part 1)**

**_Hey every body I'm back!...and look, i brought the first part of chapter four with me...sorry i took so long got a little writer's with out further a do _**  
**_Chapter 4(but first i do not own any Sega characters mentioned in this fanfic)_**  
**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

It had been three days since since the incident concerning sonic had occured , and Tails had finally deemed Sonic healthy enough to leave the confines of his room(not on his own two feet of course).  
Tails was walking to Sonic's room at a steady pace pushing along a wheel chair he made himself for his best friend,it was nothing special really it had no high tech qualities or abilities,in fact it was just a regular wheel chair ..but Tails felt that it would give sonic a little comfort and happiness to know that it was made just for him. Tails slowly continued his journey to Sonic's room, he wasen't reall paying attention to what was going on around him ..he was to busy staring down at the chair he recently made for his best friend wondering what his reaction would be.'i hope he likes the chair'  
'hopefully he'll feel a little better about this knowing that i made it just for him...Man i wonder how he's gonna react , will he be angry..or upset?...'. Tail's thoughts were brought to a hault as he found himself face to face with the door to Sonic's room, he had been so worried about Sonic's reaction to his new chair would be that he didn't even think about what he would say to him...so he figured he'd just wing it.  
"hhmm...Here goes nothing!" Tails nervously said as he slowly entered the room in which his best friend Tails entered the room his gaze gradually met that of the injured hero.  
"hey Tails" sonic said in a rather cheerful voice given his situation. This however did not surprise Tails, Sonic had been doin extremely well emotionally over the past day and a half thanks to the costantly 'cheer up sessions' (as he called them) by his friends every day.  
"H...hey sonic." tails said in a very but audible voice, indicating that something was wrong.  
"hey buddy is everything ok?" sonic his happy expression turning to that of a face of worry and enough sonic had been completely oblivious to the wheel chair brought in by his friend since thier conversation began.  
"y..yeah sonic evey things fine..but.." Tails hesitated to finish his sentence for obvious reasons but he knew that he would have continue since he already started and since he had peeked Sonic's curiousity."but what?" sonic replied .  
Tails took a deep breath and in the most calm and compassionate voice he could muster said what he knew his best friend was dreading.  
"Sonic...i...its time." Tails calmly stated as he gestured his head to Sonic's new wheel chair, signaling him to look in that direction.  
whatever happiness and self confidence Sonic was feeling before was gone now, he just looked down at his imobilized legs and in a sorrow filled voice simply said "Fine...lets just get this over with."  
With that Tails made his way over to Sonic's bedside and carefully lifted sonic out of his bed with extreme difficulty,and transfered him into the chair. "do you like it?.. i made it myself... i mean i..its nothing really but.."Tails timidly began but was quickly cut off by his friend.  
"Tails i...its fine...really...thanks buddy" Sonic said forcing a weak smile . "glad you like it!" the young fox exclamied."hey the others are downstairs right now do you wanna go see them..so you can finally get out of this room?" Tails inquired to his suddeny silent best friend "Uhh..y..yeah sounds good buudy, lets go." Sonic replied and with that sonic his room for the first time in three days. -Later that day-  
"hey Amy have you seen sonic?" Tails asked with a look of concern.  
"uum..yeah.. he's over by the im really worried he's been there for a really long time,just staring out the window..he seems really depressed and for some strange reason he seems to get even more upset when ever i try to cheer him up!" Amy replied with great worry in her voice.  
Even knowing how serious the problem at hand was(that being Sonic's emotional state) Tails couldn't help but let out a small chuckle under his breath. "ok, ok Amy take it easy!...I'll just ask Sonic to go out and pick up some part for me for the X-Tornado it'll take his mind off of being sad...and besides a little fresh should do him some good" Tails stated optimistically.  
"I hope your right...well good luck Tails!" Amy said as she exited the room.  
Once Amy left Tails made his way over to the window where his disrought best friends was gazing out of."H..hey sonic"Tails said calmly.  
"hmm?..oh hey Tails...w..whats up?" Sonic stated, sorrow preset in his voice.  
"well..i was wondering.. if you..if you could go out to Station Square and pick up some parts for me?  
"uhhh..hmm..sure i guess.."Sonic replied with little interest.  
"Great!" Tails happily replied After Tails helped Sonic down the front stairs he handed him a list of items that he needed, there wasen't that many things on the list only about 10 items, Sonic figured that it would take him about 20 minutes to get every thing, so he headed out as quickly as he could.  
"okay..lets see here..i got most of the things Tails needs.. but these other items are on the other side of Station Square!..hmm i better get going then" Sonic said to himself feeling very ticked off 'man i really wish i had m speed right about now...' Sonic thought halfway to his destination, he hated moving so slow and his arms were exhausted from pushing his wheel chair. once sonic finally got to his destionation he felt so releaved,he could finally let his arms rest! 'thank god for air conditioning' was all that ran through his started down a few isles looking for the things on Tails' list and found most of them with ease..some howevertook him was getting extremely annoyed in the process every time he move to another isle every in the area would just stare at him,and when ever he would have difficulty reaching something someone would always come over and help him,not a bad thing to most people...but it was a matter of pride for sonic.  
''well thats everything..thank god! i don't know how much more of that i could take!" sonic bitterly stated while on his way to the cash register.''Tails is probably waiting on these parts, i better hurry..."  
sonic's train of thought was interrupted by the loud staticy sounds coming from the in the store,  
seconds after the sounds began.. the black and white fuzzy image was replaced by the face of the evil... !

* * *

**_DUN..dun...duuhh! yet another cliffhanger! bet ya didn't see that coming!..what does Eggman want? whats he doing in station square?..you'll have to stay tuned to find out! Also i wanna give a special  
shout out to my friend Gamyie for being soo awesome nd supporting me throughout this fanfic! and thanks again to all of you that have read this story..it means a lot! please read and review...also feel free to give me  
some idea or suggestions for future chapters! i would really appreciate it!_**

**_ part 2 will be here soon so keep a look out!_**

**_ bye 4 now!(hope you enjoyed!) _**


	5. Second Encounters part 2

chapter 4:second encounters(part 2)

_Hey everybody part 2 has finally arrived! so now your questions will be answered!...I don't own any Sega characters(i think that's obvious by now)..Anyhoo ENJOY!(ps.I included 2 sonic x characters in this chapter only, Decoe and Bocoe)_

* * *

"hoo hoho!..greetings fellow citizens of station square, i come to you today to unveil my latest mecca, E-436!" At that moment a picture of a very large menacing robot was briefly displayed on the screen before the camera returned to ."Mmmm.. impresive isnt it ?..but i also have another reason for my suprise appearance, that being the unsettled score between me and Sonic...that being said Sonic if your watching this,and i know you are!, meet me in the center of Station Square..so we can end this once and for all!... i'll be waiting."Once Eggman's transmition ended, infomercials once again filled the sceens of the t.v sets. The whole store was silent,some were watching the intensively as if expecting another message from the Doctor, while the others stared at Sonic with looks of worry and stayed like this for a few moments,but to all in the store it felt like an eternity,until finally sonic began to leave the store "where are you going?" the cashier asked Sonic.

"to the center of Station Square...where else?" was all sonic gave to the cashier and the other citizens in the store as a reply before heading out to meet up with Eggman.  
About five minutes after Eggman sent his transmition Sonic arrived in central Station Square ready to confront the man who took away his mobility."well Eggman here I am!.." sonic stated simply yet confidently. "Ahhh, yees Soni..." Eggman stopped when he saw that his foe wasen't in a cocky heroic pose like usual, but instead he was in a wheel chair. "huh?..sonic why are you in a wheel chair..i mean.. i understand that you were injured during our last encounter but this is over doining it a bit,don't you think?" Eggman inquired.

"yeah the doctor is right!" "get up and face us Sonic!'' Eggman's robotic henchmen Decoe and Bocoe instigated. " Actually I would love to get up out of this chair and teach you a lesson for what you did to me but the truth is...I...I can't... three days ago when my friends and I were fight your robots I took a lazer to the back and it...it ..it paralyzed me from the waist down... I have no movement in my legs, thanks to you."  
Sonic said sorrow slowly returning to his voice. "s...Sonic.. y...your serious?" Eggman asked in utter disbelief.  
" yes...but hey you got what you wanted, I'm no longer a threat to you anymore...looks like your one step closer to building that empire of yours. Now if thats all you called me out here for I gotta go."sonic stated rather coldly as he turned around and started to head home."s...Sonic" Eggman called out.  
"hmm?''Sonic replied stopping the movement of his wheel chair and looking at Eggman through his periphial vision,as he did not feel like turning his chair around."if it means anything...I'm truly sorry for what I've done to you...this was not my intention"Eggman said with a genuin look of sencerity upon his face."hmmp..trust me Eggman...IT DOESN'T MEAN A GOD DAMN THING TO ME!"  
Sonic sonic yelled out with a tone of rage and sorrow. he didn't want to yell at Eggman like he did, in fact he actually felt a little bad afterwords...because he felt like for once,the doctor actually ment what he when Eggman attempted to apologize to him a large amount of built up energy was released. With that Sonic continued in the direction of his home.  
"what do we do now doctor?..do we continue as planned?'' Decoe inquired confusedly, Eggman did not reply as he was still watching his former foe leave, a feeling of guilt and sympathy consuming him, something he was not used to feeling. once Sonic was completely out of sight Eggman finally gave his robotic underlings his comand "N..no,call off E-436 and retriet back to the Eggfortress". "b...but doctor with Sonic gone you practically have the city in the palm of your hand!'' Bocoe exclaimed in shock and utter did not avert his focus to that of is underlings, but instead he kept his gaze fixated in the direction in which Sonic had taken off in some time ago, and with a sigh he simply said "what's the point in trying to take over the world if there's noone to challenge you?.." He truly did mean every word of his apology earlier,and without Sonic he felt no desire to continue with his goals of world domination..once Decoe and Bocoe saw the grief within their creators face they followed the orders they were given,and within moments any and all trace of Eggman's presence was gone.

* * *

**_And so ends another chapter!...chapter five is on its way!  
i hope you enjoyed and please review!(special thanks to the people who have reviewed and followed my story!) Hope you enjoyed!_**

**_Bye 4 now! :)_**


	6. A Way Out

Chapter 5:A Way Out

**_Hey everybody here's chapter five!...sorry I took so long to update this!..got a serious case of writers block! -_-.. anyways I don't own sonic nd co. (though you all probably know that by now and i'm wasting my breath saying it over nd over.. but all well!) ENJOY!_**

* * *

Sonic had slowly made his way back to his home in what was only about 15 minutes but after what he had just went through felt like eternity an arrived home with the intentions of delivering the items he had purchased to Tails and then just spend some time alone. when he arrived at the front of the house he noticed a ramp layed out next to the stairs,obviously for him, this made him some what happy bringing a slight smirk to his face Sonic entered the house he was unaware that his friends had just witnessed everything that went down in station square from the news, they were shocked that Eggman just called off his Mecca like that but even more so by their friend's rage fiiled out burst.

"wow..i've never seen Sonic get like that"knuckles stated in shock and disbelief. "well can you blame him?..i mean after what Eggman did to him, its understandable for him to be angry"Tails reasoned."yeah but sonic's never gotten like that with anyone no matter what they did..and..."Amy began but was cut off by Sonic's arrival." hey guys whats up?" sonic asked as he entered the living room .  
"oh..hey sonic'' Tails nervously greeted his picked up on how uncomfortable his friends were,they were never this quiete,so he decided to find out what was wrong."umm..everything okay you guys?'' "y..yeah sonic..i..its just..we saw you at central station square today on the news"  
"ohh..you did?'' sonic softly inquired any happiness he possessed leaving him."yeah ..sonic what was all that about?..that stuff you said to Eggman" knuckles asked all of a stood silent for a few moments before answering with "nothing he asked me to meet him at station square I told him about my injury and then i left, nothing more." Sonic said in a rather depressing tone.  
This only succeded in angering knuckles, because eventhough he didn't admit it he hated to see his friend like this,"gggrr.. would you quit feeling sorry for yourself already !..Im so sick of...!''  
Knucles bellowed letting his anger get the best of him,but he was quickly cut off by Tails "What knuckles is TRYING to say is that we don't want to see you upset like this any more sonic,i mean its bad enough that you've gone into a state of depression, but your keeping your feelings bottle up too.  
Sonic ever since this happened you haven't once talked about how this makes you feel to us!...were your friends and we can't help you through this unless you let us." Tails said compassion and sympathy present in is voice.  
Sonic looked at the concerned faces of all that inhabited the room before replying to his best friends plea."you want to know how i feel?..about all of this.." he calmly began."i..i feel empty inside...i..i feel like a part of me is missing,my speed was everything to me,it defined who i was..and now its gone!..you all say that i was lucky to suvive, but at times i...i wish i hadn't.."  
sonic let the words that he had been holding back since his ordeal began flow out of him,much like the tears that were streaming down his of his friends watched him in shock,they couldn't believe what they had heard, did their friend really feel this way?,and for how long had he been internally suffering?they all sat watching their friend let out what he had been holding in for what felt like a lifetime to him before Tails finally had the courage to speak."uumm...s..sonic" ''y..yeah ?'' sonic replied between sobs." I shouldn't be telling you this..it not ready yet but..."  
Tails began unsure if telling sonic what he knew was the best thing to do at the moment,but he couldn't stand to see his best friend like this."telling me what Tails?" sonic weakly inquired as his sorrow was replace with curiousity. "s..sonic what would you say if i told you there was a way out of this?...a way for you to walk again" tails said with a serious gaze toward his injured friend.  
"w..what do you mean?..how would that even be possible?". Tails took a deep breath before answering his friends question."Ever since your awakening from your injury i have been doing a lot of reseach and experiments pertaining to your condtion and i've developed a sugery that , if sucessful, can return your mobility...but its still in the premature stage, and even when its complete there's a high risk of the surgery faling." sonic had listened to every word said by the young inventor and took a moment to process all that he had heard. "how high are the chances of the surgery succeding?" sonic asked with a sense of new found hope.  
"its hard to say right now, but if i had to guess i'd estimate ..about ...20 percent" tails replied "how long will it be before its ready?"sonic asked almost yeling his question at the young fox.  
"about two weeks"  
" ok...i guess i can wait that long" sonic reasoned with himself.  
"woah..w..wait sonic your not seriously planning on goin through with this are you?..i mean you heard Tails there's only a 20% chance that it'll work!" Knuckles exclaimed shocked that sonic would even cosider this an option.  
" yes..Knuckles i am...and im well aware of the risks of this surgery,but its my only chance at walking again..to get my old life back!"  
"r..right sorry it just.." Knuckles stuttered trying to apologize for his previous outburst, which was never easy for him.  
"its fine Knux .. i appreciate your concern, and I want to thank you all for suporting me and helping me through this...i know it was not easy for you..but i promise these next two weeks will be much better for all of us!''sonic said with compassion and gratitude in his voice,and for the first time that geniune optimistic ''sonic the hedgehog " smile appeared on his face once more,at that moment he was truely happy. All were excited to see hapiness returning to their friends personality ,but they were nervous as to what the future held for Sonic's mobility as well.

* * *

**_YaY happy ending !..but whats this?..surprise its a cliff hanger haha! if you want to know if the surgery is a success or fail you'll just have to keep readin!_**

**_Special thanks to all who have read my fanfic so far it means a lot u guys! please review review REVIEW! i would luv to hear what you think of my story so far._**

**_Hope you enjoyed!_**

**_ Bye 4 now! :)_**


	7. From smiles to suspense

** OMG!... I am soo sorry for not updating in like forever! I was having a serious case of writers block and I didn't think that this story was all that good and almost gave up on it,until this idea randomly came to me in class!  
You won't have to wait so long for chapter 7 I promise!, now with out further ado i give you..CHAPTER 6!(p.s I own nuthin..ha sue that SEGA! XD)**

**Chapter 6: Smiles and suspense**

* * *

Over the next two weeks Sonic's life took a turn for the better, due to the support from his friends and his new found source of had not only improved emotionally but he gained enough confidence to go outside and play with Cream and Cheese on a regular basis.  
It was mid morning and the sun shone brightly and warmly,with clear skies in every was a slight breeze in the air and the aromas of various flowers were carried around by the air, in short it was the perfect was rolling around in a vast field helping Cream and Cheese pick daisies and dandilions for the floral crowns that they loved to make for the time that they were out there they were having a blast laughing and joking around,and every so often Cheese would challenge Sonic to a race to which he would gladly except,and the two would maneuver through the loushious green field (heeding Cream's warnings to be careful with the flowers of couse)  
"Thank you for helping us pick flowers , it was very nice of you" Cream cheerfully said "chao chao!" cheese exclaimed .  
''No problem you guys, any-" just as Sonic was about to finish his sentence he recieved an intermission from Tails on his communicator."oh, hey lil' buddy what's up?"  
"Hey sonic I need you to come home, there is something I need to talk to you about,its important."Tails calmly stated.  
"Sure thing Tails we'll be right over!'' sonic said right before ending the conversation by closing his communicator.  
"hey Cream, Cheese we gotta go, Tails wants me back at his work shop" Sonic explained as he helped Cream gather the the flowers that they had picked throughout the course of the morning."Alrigtht Mr. Sonic, come on Cheese"  
"Hey Cheese, race ya to Tails' place !'' "Chao, chao!" cheese said in a 'bring it on' manner, and the two were off with Cream flying above took them about 10 minutes to get home due to the fact that the field was not very far from Tails' workshop.  
"Ha!, pretty good Cheese, you actually had me beat! You won't be so lucky next time!'' Sonic said as the three entered Tails' and Sonic's home, Cheese however wasn't paying attention to Sonic's challenge, he was to busy flying around doing a victory dance. Sonic just laughed and went to find Tails,"Yo Tails I'm here!, were are ya?'  
"In the garage(workshop)"Tails called back. He was going over random bluprints he had made to pass the time til Sonic came back.  
"Hey, so what did you want to talk to me about Tails?" Sonic asked as he entered the room.  
Tails looked up from his work at his older brother,he saw how happy he was, how far he had come since the incident,  
and he knew that the knews he had would replace that happieness with worry,fear, and this was something he knew Sonic both wanted and took a deep beath before saying two words that needed no further explanation,especially to Sonic.  
"Its time."

* * *

**DUN DUN Duhhhh! cliff hanger! I apologize for the shortness I was having trouble deciding were to end it, so I've decided that the part you have all been waiting for will come in the next and special shout out and lots of love to Love Animations1998(sorry if i got your username wrong) for mentioning me in your stories and for your constant support!,and to my best friend Gamyie, you rock!**

**please review and tell me what you think!..thanks for your constant support**

**bye 4 now! ;)**


	8. In the Hands of Fate

**OMG I am SOO sorry for taking so long to update this story!. I have just been really busy with school and I got a serious case of writers block!DX anyways, so yeah this is the next chapter, and do not be fooled my friends, for it is not the last! lol Hopefully the next chapter will come faster than the others!( I'll try)  
Like always before we begin, I do not own Sonic the hedgehog and Co. or anything related to them.  
Well,Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter** 7: In the Hands of Fate**

"R-really?" was all Sonic could give as a response due to his knew that the two weeks his younger brother had given him were up, but they went by so fast...it felt unreal. " Yeah I just finished my finished my final calculations, the surgery is all set and ready to go...if you still want it" Tails said confirming his earlier statement. Sonic paused , leaving nothing but silence in the room, he wanted the surgery so that he could regain his mobility, but on the other hand he was still aware of the risks that came with it .He was at a cross roads with a 50/50 chance of regaining a part of who he was, the very thing that defined him, or living a lifetime of loss and and memories of his former self. This was a difficult decision but he knew what the answer had to be either way.

"What times' the surgery?" he asked finally breaking the silence.

"So you still want to go through with this, are you sure?. The chances of failure are still the same."

" Yeah Tails I know but you and I both know this is something I gotta do"

Sonic explained to his adopted little brother. Seeing that this was what he truly wanted and that it didn't seem like he was going to change his mind Tails didn't question Sonic's choice any further." Alright then if your sure you wanna do this, the surgery is tomorrow morning, I'll get everything set up tonight. That being said I'd suggest that you get a good nights rest before the surgery...oh and no midnight snacking,okay? The surgery should be performed on an empty stomach." Tails explained to his patient-to-be.

"Well no one ever said it would be easy, I guess" Sonic said while chucking lightly trying to lighten the mood and ease the tension between the them. "Yeah" being Tails response, becoming lost in thought up scenarios about tomorrows events.

"Well I'm gonna go see what the others are up to, see ya later buddy!" Sonic said as he wheeled his way back into the house, leaving Tails to think and worry about what fate had in store for his big brother.

The night had come and gone in what seemed like the blink of an eye to everyone, mainly Sonic and was in his bed staring at the ceiling thinking about how the surgery would go, would it go in his favor? Or...well he was trying not to think about that. About an hour later Sonic was brought back to reality when he heard a low knock and saw his friends enter the room. They were obviously worried, one could gather that just by looking at them,but they had good reason to be. Their best friend was about to have a risky surgery performed on him and there was a high chance it would fail. They tried to hide their uneasiness from Sonic though, he had enough on plate, and they they all wished him good luck on they surgery.

"I hope you get better quickly , ,I know that you will be up and running very soon! Cheese and I will even put together a small party to celebrate" "Chao, chao!"

"Hehe, thanks Cream, Cheese that sounds great"

Sonic said sounding a little more at ease thanks to Cream and Cheese's kind words (and chaos!)

"Yeah and you better get those legs workin' fast so I can get ya back, don't think I forgot how you left me to fight all those eggbots by myself !" Knuckles exclaimed with a cocky smile, and to most this would seem like a threat or challenge, but this was actually the echidna's way of wishing his friend good luck.

"heh...I look forward to it, Knucklehead!" Sonic replied teasingly feeling more comfortable now.

Lastly it was a certain pink hedgehog's turn to say her goodbye to Sonic before the surgery, now normally it would be expected of her to shriek his name at the top of her lungs and latch onto him like a leech, but she refrained out of respect for his current situation.

"Good luck on your surgery Sonic, I know it'll be a success. You'd better recover quickly though, Mobius needs it's hero ya know."

"Thanks Ames, I will." Sonic replied with his signature thumbs up,smile,and wink.

"Thankyou, all of you for standing by me and helping me get through this,I couldn't ask for better friends!" Sonic said gratefully.

Hearing that short but meaningful speech sparked a new sense of hope in everyone, however it did not last long.A few moments after Sonic had shared such a heart warming moment with his friends Tails entered the room, pushing an empty wheel chair. They all quickly stopped talking among themselves and gave him their full attention,because they all new why he was her. Before completing his journey to Sonic's bed Tails sopped in the doorway, taking a deep breath he said, "Sonic..."

"Y-yeah...? "being his response, not sure of what to expect. He was not use to seeing his little brother act so serious and tense.

"...I-its time, are you ready?"

Sonic froze and every part of his body tensed at those words. This was the moment he had waited all this time for , even though he knew it was coming he was still extremely uneasy as to what the outcome would be.

" Y-yeah ...l-let's do this." He said timidly.

With that Tails made his way over to Sonic's bed side and helped him into his wheel chair and began wheeling him to the room where his fate would be decided.

"you know you don't have to do this..." Tails said as he led Sonic to the room where the surgery would be performed." No one will blame or judge you if you back out now."

"I know but this is something I have to do, for my sake, not anyone else' is my only chance to truly be happy and live again, and I don't intend on letting it slip away." Sonic said in a voice of fear and decided not to push any further, this is what his older brother made the rest of their journey in silence.

Tails led Sonic into what used to be his workshop, now a make shift surgical room. As Sonic looked around the room he could see various stations with a variety of equipment of different shapes and sizes that he didn't recognize. In the room,obviously, was also the surgical table where he would be operated on.

All the preparations had been made the night before so the only thing left to do was the surgery it's self . With that Tails helped sonic onto the table and instructed him to lay down.

"Okay Sonic, just try to relax...I'm going to give you something to numb any and all pain during the surgery" Tails said now feeling just as uneasy as his brother.

"A-alright" sonic said feeling on edge.

Tails then placed a mask over Sonic's mouth, and with every breath Sonic could feel himself slipping away more and more, his world getting darker..and darker...and darker. Until he was completely unconscious.

Darkness...Even though the gas Sonic was given numbed any and all pain, he still felt was the same darkness that condemned him to this cruel fate, ironically he was relying on it to guide him out.

...

Tails had plopped himself onto the couch in the living room, he was exhausted the surgery had lasted three hours and took every ounce of precision and concentration he thought it a success, but it was too early to tell and he didn't want to jump to conclusion and get every ones hopes the surgery was complete he, with the aid of Knuckles, transferred Sonic back into his room to rest and instructed the others not to bother him and to let him all that, all Tails did was pray for his friend. He fell asleep soon after.

When Tails woke two hours had passed, " mmhm man I needed that!" the kitsune said sitting up,stretching on the sofa , while doing so he caught sight of the clock hanging on the wall. " Did I really sleep that long?huh, well I guess now's a good time to check on Sonic. I hope he's alright." Tails thought to himself as he started upstairs to Sonic's room.

Once he got there he opened the door slowly and quietly just in case Sonic was still sleeping. When the door was finally opened he couldn't believe what he saw. In the room Tails saw the empty bed where his friend layed only a short while ago, the sheets all tossed and messy.

Now most would become very worried and search for their lost friend/patient, but instead Tails just leaned against the doorway staring at the bed and smiled, letting out a soft chuckle to himself.

For he had gotten his friend back!

* * *

**Well that ends yet another chapter for this story! So what did you think?  
Leave me a review and let me know how much ya liked it! ;D I also want to give a special shout out to a few people**

**Gamyie****: thanks for always being there for me when I need encouragement on my stories, your a awesome friend!**

**Loveannamtions98: Thank you for supporting me through this fic and giving me pointers on how to improve!**

**and last but DEFINITELY not least!**

**x-The devil's Advocate-x : Thanks for being such an awesome friend and author!**

**And thank you to all my readers and anonymous reviewers!  
**

**Oh and if you haven't already I have another fanfic that I think is really good called "Fallen Angel" I'd really love it if you checked it out!  
Thanks for reading!**

**Well, Bye 4 now! ;D**


	9. A Hero Reborn

**Hey everybody before we get going with the fic I just wanted to say, Merry Christmas!XD Okay so now that that's done I just want to apologize for the delay between updates! I have been really busy with school and writer's block, soo yeah... I hope you all like this chapter. I would also like to apologize for the shortness of this chapter, however there is a reason for that. one more thing I do not own Sonic the hedgehog and Co. they belong to SEGA/ Sonic Team. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: A hero Reborn! ( part 1)

Sonic's POV

Darkness continued to hold me in it's cold embrace, but as each second ticked away I felt it's grip weaken.

Slowly my conscience returned to me and I painfully opened my eyes to the world.

Once open, my eyes were greeted by blinding brightness, which hurt my eyes so much that I had to shut them once more. After I felt my vision had ajusted to the light enough, I re-opened my eyes and shielded them with my hand. At first everything around me was kinda blurry, but once my vision finally focused I found myself back in my room. I tried to reposition myself to get a better look of my surroundings, but was quickly stopped by a intense pain shooting from my mid section all the way down my legs...wait, what?!

My legs hurt, I...I can feel my legs! Trying not to get my hopes up to high , I carefully raise myself up to a sitting position on my pillow. I take a deep breath as I attempt to move my toes, and to my astonishment...They move! I can't believe my eyes, trying to see how far I have recovered I attempt to move my legs, and for the first time in weeks my body obeys me!

Now you know me, I can't stay in one place for to long So I carefully inch myself out of bed, at first my legs are wobbly and off balance but I'm still able to move and quickly adjust. I slowly make my way over to the window in my room, opening it I smell the beautiful fresh scent of the outdoors. The wind practically calling to me, unable to hold my excitement back, I lept out!

* * *

**See, I told ya it was short, and it probably crappy!DX But as I said before there is a reason for that, this fic a'int over yet! XD Part 2 is coming soon! I wanted to get this part posted by Christmas as a gift to all you awesome people out there that took the time to read this story! ^^ now for the shout outs! **

**x-The Devil's Advocate-X: You've been an amazing friend and inspiration to me! You have encouraged me and helped me with my troubles so much ,if not for you I probably wouldn't still be here! This is for you!**

**Gamyie: You are my best friend and an awesome writer! Your constant encouragement helped me through most of this story! I hope you liked it! You inspired me to become an author ya know! **

**Light's Memory: You are an amazing author with so much talent and potential, all ya needed was some encouragement! your a joy to talk to and an awesome friend! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Okay sorry about that guys I'm just feelin a lil sappy right now, I guess! X3 **

**Oh and a big thanks to all who have R&R'd this story!**

**Well, Bye 4 now! ;D**


	10. A Hero Reborn (part 2)

**Hey everybody and welcome to the last chapter of "Lost to the wind" Hope you enjoyed it so far. I've enjoyed working on this fic a lot so hope you got as much pleasure out of it as I have ! ^^ I hope you enjoy, please R&R,if ya can?! ****Oh and I don't own Sonic and co. (though I wish I did! XD ) they belong to SEGA/Sonic Team**

** Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: A Hero Reborn!( Part 2)

Sonic's POV

As I bound through the window I ran as fast as I could go for the first time in what felt like an eternity .Moving at the speed of sound, the sun shinning down on me, wind blowing through my quills, I felt at peace...It felt so good! I look to my left and the to my right, and I can't help but smile at the fact that I have finally regained the freedom to which I had nearly given up hope on, freedom to which a few days ago was unattainable...out of reach. I quickly put those thoughts out of my head, depression was never my strong point when running. I come to a steady halt as I approach a cliff and I slowly(ironic enough considering I have my speed back) walk up it and gaze upon the beautiful blue sky before me and I begin to think.

So many of us are blessed with such beautiful gifts that are unique and define us in many ways. Such gifts,like mine, often go unappreciated, and though it was painful and unexpected,I'm glad that this happened to me,because it taught me to embrace what I have and not to take my gift for granted.

As I think this, while also taking the beautiful scene around me ,a certain egg-shaped scientist hovers in front of me in a half-sphere like chair, with a large robot at his side eager to do his master's eyes meet, a competitive smile creeps onto both our faces, another moment of anticipation builds and then I leap out at the metal behemoth without warning, or hesitation starting the battle against the mad doctor once again, leaving my old self to be lost to the wind. While dodging blows and performing attacks of my own, I chuckle to myself while looking from the robot to Egghead and can't help but think...

It's good to be back!

* * *

**Hey everybody the fic doesn't end here head over to the next chapter for the credits( thats right this story got credits!)**


	11. Credits

**CREDITS! XD**

_Okay so this is where our journey ends everyone! Now don't get too down cuz this DEFINITELY a'int the last your gonna hear form me!XD I've got a lot more story ideas I want to try so keep an eye out for me,kay! Now I must say that over the course of this fic(and my time being on this site) my writing skills have improved a lot(to me anyways) and it thank to all of you! Without your words of kindness and constructive criticism, this story wouldn't have made it this far! _^_^ _ So thanks! Now that thats taken care of time for the shoutouts!_

**x-The Devil's Advocate-X****:** You've been such an awesome friend to me and a huge motivator, and I honestly don't know how to thank you enough! You've help me through stuff, inspired me to get over my writers block, helped me gain confidence in my writing and soo much more, thank you so much! This fic is hear by dedicated to you! P.S. If your reading this then feel better!...Happy New Years!

**Gamyie: **What can I say, we have been best friends for like ever now! I wouldn't even be hear if not for you! I mean your the one who inspired me to become an author and you've supported me from the start,thank you dude it means a lot! You have also been supporting me and this story from the very begging and have been there to give me advice, constructive criticism, and to just say ya flat out love it! XD Your a true friend,and this fic goes out to you as well...Happy New Years!

**Light's Memory:** You are one awesome dude! Your funny, a joy to talk to, and your full of great ideas! Thank you for supporting me and my work so far! Its been a pleasure working with you thus far and I can't wait to see what the future holds for your potential! Thanks so much for being an awesome friend, I hope you enjoyed the fic...Happy New Years!

**Guests:** I don't know who you guys were/are but man were you helpful! XD You guys helped me to improve my writing so much with the aid of your constructive criticism,so thank you! ^^ If you guys are reading this know that I am very grateful and that I have become a better writer and its all thanks to you guys!

**Readers and People who Faved :** Well aren't you guys the shy ones! lol Look I really did hope for every reader to review my story for more feedback,but honestly what writer doesn't. However its makes me just as happy to see the number of readers go up every time I check this story, or the number of Favs/ follows rise! Thank you guys so much and I hope you have enjoyed this story!

_Well thats really all I have to say...well thanks again you guys for all your help and support and I hope to coninue to hold your interest with my future stories ! That being said I am officially deeming "_Lost to the Wind"_ COMPLETE! Goodnight everybody and Happy New years( 2013 Baby! XD) _

_Well,Bye 4 now! ;D_


End file.
